The inventive subject matter relates to microelectronic fabrication methods and devices formed by the same and, more particularly, to fabrication methods using double patterning processes.
A double patterning technique is capable of forming a pattern having an interval less than a minimum pitch that can be exposed by exposure equipment without replacing the exposure equipment. For example, a double patterning technique of forming a spacer on a side wall of a sacrificial pattern formed through photolithography, removing the sacrificial pattern, and etching an etching target layer by using only the spacer as a mask may be used to form a fine pattern.